


We’ll Be Waiting

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	We’ll Be Waiting

Daryl somehow got roped into taking his cousin to the mall. How this seemed appealing was beyond him. “Can’t I just drop ya off and pick ya up?” He asked.

The young blonde laughed and shook her head. “Nope.”

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite cousin, Beth.” He pulled her close with a playful headlock. “Alright, where to first?”

“I wanna go look at some clothes.” Beth said, pulling him along.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I figured as much but where?” He came to a halt, laughing as Beth continued to try and pull him. “Come on you must have some idea where you wanna go first?”

Beth stopped and thought for a second. “There’s this cute little store near the front of the mall. They have some really nice stuff in there.”

“All right we’ll go there first.” Daryl smiled at her and they set off for the store.

* * *

Carrying Cheyenne and the clothes you wanted to get her were a bit difficult at times. You were also trying to keep her from pulling everything off their hangers. “How about we go in the little book area and you can run around?” You chuckled as you made your way to the small area that was a lot more child friendly. Setting her down on the floor, you stretched your back as she went straight to the dolls.

You looked at her, a smile on her face as she played with the dolls. A tap on your shoulder scared you, causing you to let out a small shriek. You spun around to come face to face with Sam and Dean, the both of them laughing at your reaction.

“You should have seen your face.” Dean choked out, red in the face from laughter.

You glared at him. “What are you two doing here? I thought you were gonna go to some other shops for a bit.”

“Nothing we wanted to do. Thought we would come and spend some time with our favourite sister.” Sam slung his arm around your shoulder.

You nudged him gently. “I’m your only sister.” You looked at the both of them. “Well seeing as you are here you can be helpful. Sam, keep an eye on your niece. Dean go ask the sale assistant if they have this in Cheyenne’s size.” You tossed him an adorable jacket that was a few sizes too big. “I am gonna find some more bits for her okay?”

“Okay.” They both agreed. Dean took the jacket and made his way to the nearest sale assistant, well the one he had been looking at since he entered the store. Sam sat down with Chey and started to play with her. You laughed at the comical sight of your giant of a brother surrounded by such tiny furniture.

After a moment, you left the pair of them alone, enjoying listening to her giggle.

* * *

Daryl was out of his element as Beth dragged him through the store. “Ain’t you got enough clothes?” He asked.

She laughed. “You’ll understand when _you _have a daughter. There is no such thing!” Her attention was grabbed when she saw a shirt that she really liked. “Oh! Cute!” Beth made her way towards the display.

Sighing, he shook his head to follow. “Kids ain’t my thing.” He muttered. With how his childhood was, he just couldn’t see himself as a father.

“Come on Daryl, keep up.” Beth shouted over. Daryl started to hurry up, his mind wandering. He suddenly heard a child laughing, the sound automatically pulling him from his thoughts. He look around briefly, having lost sight of Beth, only to see a little girl sat on her dad’s lap.

He almost couldn’t look away, she was adorable. She was so close to what he had expected a child of his to look like, she even had eyes so similar to his own. He shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts. He spoke to himself quietly. “What is up with me today?”

* * *

[Originally posted by lucecarlyle](https://tmblr.co/ZdN0dm1WnC2iH)

You were passing by a young blonde, looking through the items you had picked for Cheyenne, and didn’t hear your phone drop. “Excuse me? Ma’am?”

Turning, you were met with the same blonde, smiling. “Yes?” You smiled back.

She held out your phone. “You dropped this.” She shrugged. “I know how stressful it can be when you can’t find your phone.”

You chuckled and nodded. “It is. Thank you.” Taking your phone, you kept it in your hand. “Have a good one.” You gave her a small wave before walking back to where Cheyenne and Sam were.

“Mommy!” She grinned, holding up a cute doll. It was a ballerina with her hair color. “Mine!”

Sam chuckled. “I told her I’d get it for her.”

“Aw thanks Sammy. Chey did you say thank you?” You leant down to her level, taking in her bright smile.

“Yes Mommy.” She said, holding out her arms to be picked up. You reached to pick her up when Sam suddenly swooped down and grabbed her, lifting her up into his arms.

“_NEVER_! She’s mine.” Sam exclaimed, grinning as Chey started to laugh at her uncle’s antics. You couldn’t help but laugh, letting Sam carry her towards the tills.

Chey saw Dean and grinned. “Unca Dean!!” She reached for him, wiggling her fingers.

Daryl had turned when he heard ‘never’, and froze. He caught a glimpse of your face, but not enough to be completely sure. There was no way, as you said you moved a lot. Shaking it off, he turned back to Beth, who was still looking for shirts.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked around, but figured you were imagining things. Looking towards the boys again, you smiled as They was on Dean’s shoulders.

“I’ll be right back.” Sam told you, heading towards the store’s bathrooms.

“Okay.” You nodded. “We’ll meet you right outside the store.”

“Ow, ow.” Dean winced. “Y/N, your spawn is going to make me bald here. Help?” He chuckled lightly.

“Hey don’t blame my baby girl for you getting old.” You laughed moving to grab Chey from his shoulders. “That’s why you’re balding.”

“I will have you know that I am in the prime of life.” Chey was soon detached from his hair. “This little madam here is the one aging me.” Chey’s arms went out to you wanting to be removed from her uncle’s shoulders.

“Well she does like to keep us all on our toes, don’t ya?” You asked Chey as she settled into your arms. She was always sneaking off places and getting herself into trouble, she was so young and yet she was already a handful for the three of you.

“Look at her mother.” Dean said smirking. “You were just as bad when you were young. Certainly gave Dad a few grey hairs with the frights you gave him.”

You turned your face to look at Chey. “Don’t you be turning me grey missy.” Chey just giggled at you mischievously. “Oh, boy.” You chuckled lightly.

“Unca Sam!” She perked up when the tall hunter was in her sights.

Smiling, you turned to look towards him and froze. “Sis?” Dean looked at you, worried.

“Daryl.” You told him quietly.

Dean looked at you confused. “Wait, what?” He looked around, to quickly to really be able to take in anyone’s face. “Where?”

You grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him close. Your hand reached up to grab a hold of his chin and point his face in the direction of Daryl. You could tell the moment Dean saw him, Dean’s whole body tensed, his jaw clenched underneath your fingertips as he stared at the father of his niece.

“What is he doing here?” You felt your heart speed up. Here he was after all this time, all the times of searching for him and now you didn’t know what to do, what to say. Should you say anything? You had to didn’t you? But what if he didn’t believe you? What if he didn’t remember you? All these possibilities went running through your mind, until one terrifying thought stuck in your head. What if he rejected your daughter? How would you explain that to her? In all this time it had never occurred to you the damage it might do if he knew about her but just didn’t care.

You were snapped from your thoughts as Dean moved closer to Daryl, making Sam look at him funny. “Where’s he going?” He asked. 

[Originally posted by dean-loves-his-baby-cas](https://tmblr.co/Z_ASSn1M0w6gt)

“Daryl!” Dean snapped, and Sam’s mood shifted, as well.

Daryl turned, looking towards Dean. “Do I know ya?” He asked, confused.

Dean glared. “No, but you know my baby sister.” He all but growled. “I’m not about to make a scene right here, but I will sure as hell be right outside this store. Waiting for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Stepping aside, he kept his eyes on Daryl. “Y/N.” Daryl’s blue eyes shot to where you were, holding Cheyenne close. Sam looked terrifying with how angry he was.

“Y/N?” Daryl couldn’t believe it was actually it was you, after all this time. He went to take a step towards you but Dean put his hand in the way, block him from you.

“I told you not in the store. Outside. We’ll be waiting.” Dean quickly turned back to you. “You got everything you need Y/N/N?” You nodded still in shock. Dean ushered you towards the front of the store, Sam trailing behind the three of you.

As you walked outside the store you quickly made your way to the nearest bench, sitting down placing Chey on the seat next to you. You were terrified, Sam, Dean and Chey could tell. Chey shuffled closer to you, hugging your close, comforting you the only way she knew how.

“Mommy, you okay?” Chey held onto you, staring up at you, concern written on her features.

You gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll be okay, baby girl.” You kissed her forehead. “How about I have Uncle Sam take you to get your ice cream?” Your eyes went to him. The ice cream stand wasn’t too far off, but this way if Dean got any angrier, she wasn’t right there.

Sam sighed, wanting to be there, but also knowing that you didn’t want Cheyenne to see you upset. “Come on, let’s get you your ice cream.” He held out his hand for her, smiling when she slid down and her small hand gripped his finger.

“Bye, mommy!” She waved, tugging Sam as hard as she could.

Dean sat where she had just been and you leaned your head on his shoulder. “Please no getting arrested today…” You groaned, not putting it past him.

“That’s up to him.” Dean grabbed a hold of your hand, turning slightly to kiss the top of your head and it rested on his shoulder. “You sure you’re up for this?”

You pulled back from him, an annoyed expression on your face. “Not like I have much choice now.” Dean looked back at you, sending you a sheepish look. “It’s okay, Dean. It was now or never. Look how long it took us to find him this time. Next time we saw him, Chey could have been graduating.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah we don’t have the best luck when it comes to finding people, do we?”

“Just try not to kill him. It would suck if he died after all this time.” You placed your head back on Dean’s shoulder, seeking the comfort only your older brother could give you.

“I won’t kill him. I will just hurt him…a lot.” You struck his chest with your hand, chuckling as Dean grunted in pain. “Fine I won’t hurt him, but so help me if he hurts you or Chey…”

“I won’t.” You and Dean looked up, neither of you had noticed Daryl had come out of the store.

Daryl was chewing on his lip, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Beth, how’s about you get somethin’ to eat.” He glanced to her.

“Uncle Dar–” She started to argue, but stopped when he gave her a look. “Okay.” She nodded.

Once she was a bit away, he moved closer. “I’m takin’ it this isn’t exactly a good reunion?” He looked between you and Dean. “Especially with how he looks like he’s about to shank me.”

You sat up straight and took a breath. “I don’t know what this is just yet.” 


End file.
